CT-8614
:"Finish your duty and then I will give you the OK to die!" :―Seafury to his men CT-8614, callsign "Seafury," was a clone trooper captain who served the Galactic Republic in the 91st Reconnaissance Corps during the Clone Wars. He was known to be loyal to the Republic and always followed orders from command, although if he ever found them to be ineffective or plain idiotic - he would at times disobey them. To him, surrender was never an option in war and he refused to be taken as a prisoner in the enemies hands so he preferred death over imprisonment as he viewed it as a sign of failure. He was given the callsign of Seafury for quicker communication, instead of stating his designation. A strict, loyal, hard working, and disciplined clone; he always made sure his men were doing their best on the battlefield. Shortly after the execution of Order 66, Seafury went on to become one of the Empire's most influential battle commanders and strategists. Biography Early Life (32 BBY–22 BBY) CT-8614 was born on Kamino, a watery planet in Wild Space which proved to be difficult to locate. During his cadet life, Seafury befriended one of his bunk mates, Ponds. In his training, he worked with several other clone cadets while his daily work consisted of mental and physical exercises under the observation of several hired mercenaries. Soon after the completion of his brief training on Kamino, he alongside his countless brothers were deployed to the sandy planet of Geonosis to engage in combat with the Confederate Army. From there on, Seafury would be continuously deployed to war fronts scattered across the Galaxy. First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) Seafury would join the Grand Army of the Republic alongside a fully assembled invasion force onto the hot surface of Geonosis. His company was assigned to destroying a major Droid Foundry located south of the Republic Base. While riding their speeder bikes to the foundry, they encountered some trouble along the way with droideka's and B2 soldier's. Although they were able to manage to defeat the blocking enemy force, they suffered heavy causalities. Soon arriving at the foundry, they confronted the Foundry Lieutenant who went by the nickname of "Shock". He used his advanced cybernetics that were powered by the seven power projector pillars surrounding him to quickly eliminate the clone troopers. Seafury built a strategy where one man would draw the line of fire, quickly avoiding the powered blast while the other would destroy a pillar - slowly weakening his cybernetics. The strategy proved to be effective and Seafury shot the distracted Lieutenant in the chest, ending his life. They would move on to further into the Foundry where they would find an emergency flood command - wiping the memory cores of the droids in case of a program override. Soon after wiping the droid's data, they blew up the facility and quickly escaped - avoiding the blast. A LAAT would arrive at their established rendezvous point, two klicks away from the foundry. Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Captain Category:ARF trooper Category:Republic Category:Empire